2009 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Reimagined)
Hello this is a recreation season of the 2009 Atlantic Hurricane Season by SnaggyFTW The 2009 Atlantic hurricane season was a above-average hurricane season with 23 tropical depressions forming, 19 of which became tropical storms, 9''' of which strengthened into hurricanes, and '''4 became major hurricanes. It officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, dates that conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones develop in the Atlantic basin. Season Summary The Season got off to a fast start with Tropical Storm Ana and Hurricane Bill forming on June 13 and June 21, respectively. Ana made landfall in Florida and dissipated the a few days later on June 19. Bill did not effect land and became Extra-Tropical on July 2. The season hit a quiet mark in July and early August with only Tropical Depression Three forming not effecting land. In Late August Erika became a Major Hurricane and slammed into the east coast causing widespread damage. On the "Most Active Hurricane Day" of the year 4 systems were active on the same day. The strongest storm of the year Larry, formed on September 19 and made landfall in Alabama and caused widespread damage. The last storm of the year to form was Hurricane Sam which formed on December 24 and dissipated on January 3, becoming the first storm to cross over into another year since Tropical Storm Zeta. Storms Tropical Storm Ana On June 11, The NHC started to monitor a tropical wave moving west and located northeast of the Leeward Islands. The Wave got more organized and was named Tropical Depression One and started off the 2009 Hurricane Season. Ana strengthened and was forecast to become a hurricane (Interesting Fact is that if Ana became a hurricane, it would be the first time a storm named "Ana" would become a hurricane). Ana would not intensify enough to become a hurricane, but became a strong tropical storm with 70 MPH winds. Ana would continue west on its course to Florida. Preparations were made in Florida, by evacuating 3,000 people off the coast and giving out food and water to people in the cone of Ana. Ana made landfall in Florida, causing extensive damage and once making landfall in Florida, Ana recurved out to sea, beginning its extratropical transition. Ana would continue on, defying the NHC's predictions of a quick dissipation, surviving until June 19 when it became extratropical and 12 hours later the Ana dissipated. Ana is known to be responsible for 9 deaths and $125 Million in damage around Florida and Georgia and surrounding areas. The Remnants of Ana would head out to seas and affect The Azores. In the Azores, the Remnants of Ana caused very little damage, downing few trees and telephone poles. One man died in the Azores because of a tree falling on his house. Hurricane Bill On June 17, while Ana was still active and hitting Florida, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa and was given a medium chance of development through 5 days. This wave would gradually get more organized and was named Tropical Depression Two on June 21. Two strengthened into Bill and was forecast to take an out to sea track without affecting land. Bill would strengthen into a Major Hurricane with 120 MPH winds. Bill would maintain this strength, but started to weaken when cold water and higher wind shear started to pick up around Bill. Bill would weaken into a Category 1 Hurricane, while lashing Bermuda with the outer bands of Bill, no deaths and minimal damage was reported around Bermuda. Bill would weaken into a tropical storm and begin the process into an extratropical cyclone. Bill would continue to weaken and would become extratropical on July 2. Bill's remnants would continue on its northeast track. Bill's remnants would dodge the UK and dissipate before slamming into Russia. Overall Bill was not known to cause major damage anywhere ($5 Million Total) and also is did not cause any direct deaths but did kill 4 indirect. In Bermuda, Bill knocked over numerous trees and cut out power for 4 days in some areas of Bermuda. The Remnants of dissipated Bill would combine with a non-tropical system and would affect Russia and surrounding areas. Tropical Depression Three On July 21, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave moving off the coast of Africa for potential development. On July 23 Tropical Depression Three formed, and was initially expected to become a strong tropical storm. Three strengthened and attained peak strength of 35 MPH and 1006 mb. Three started to weaken due to increasing wind shear and colder ocean temperatures and dissipated on July 24. The remnants of Three were absorbed by a large extratropical system. Tropical Storm Claudette On August 1, an unnoticed tropical wave developed a LLCC and was given a high chance of development within 2 days. Only 18 hours late Tropical Depression Four formed. Four would struggle to intensify at first, but then it would move into an area of warmer water and less wind shear. Four would strengthen into Claudette, and would continue to rapidly intensify to it's peak intensity of 60 MPH and a pressure of 1000 mb. Claudette would the n make landfall in Cuba at the same intensity and would start to rapidly weaken to a tropical depression and would become a remnant low on August 6. Claudette's remnants would roam around the atlantic for several days, but on August 11, the remnants of Claudette were absorbed by a larger extratropical system that would affect Spain and France. Claudette was known to cause only minimal damage in Cuba and was blamed for only 1 indirect death. In Spain and France damage was moderate and there was a unknown death total. Hurricane Danny Description Will Be Added Later Hurricane Erika Description Will Be Added Later Tropical Storm Fred Description Will Be Added LaterCategory:2009 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Recreation Category:Snaggy Recreation Category:Atlantic Hurricanes Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Past seasons Category:Above-Normal Seasons Category:Above-Normal Hurricane Season Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Category 6 Category:WTF storms Category:WTF Storms Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Medicanes Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Seasons Made by SnaggyFTW